i can't lose you again
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: When Keri nearly dies Dan confesses his love for her. But the life of a spy is dangerous and this is not the last near death experience either of them will see. Warning to Zan fanz! This is a Deri fanfic and Zoe does not exist. Soz I'm really bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Dan's P.O.V**

"Stop right there!" A man with a balaclava on stood in front of us a pistol stretched out at arm's length pointing straight at us. "You've taken everything that I worked for away from me and now I'm going to kill you for it"

"I don't think so" Aniesha said she took out her taser and pulled the trigger…

Too late.

The man shot first and the gun was pointed right at Keri…

Keri seemed to freeze a while then her knees buckled. Keri's limp body fell in my arms. She was covered in blood and bruises after all the fighting inside. She looked so innocent. I felt like my whole world was crumbling on top of me.

She was dead.

"Keri!" I shouted "Keri! Please no! Don't do this to me!"

"Dan" Aniesha said "There's nothing you can do she's in a better place now"

Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't even fathom a life without her.

"Keri please stay alive! I can't live without you! I love you." I whispered

There was a small whimper under me I looked down at Keri. She was breathing! Gasping for breath! She was alive!

"Dan?" She whispered

"Keri!" Keri moaned in pain. "Don't worry your gonna be fine, just hang in there. Frank did you here that?"

"The whole thing! I'll send some paramedics over. Well done team! Mission complete!"

"I heard the whole thing too!" Tom piped in "Dan I didn't know it was possible for you to cry you always seemed so tough!"

"Ha, ha very fun- wait! Did you hear _everything"_

" _Everyone_ heard everything including the part where you confessed your undying love for Keri."

"Great, you're never going to let this one drop"

"I wasn't planning on taking it _up._ It was actually quite beautiful. You guys would make a great couple!"

"Thanks Tom"

Keri grabbed my hand and screamed.

"Ssssshhhhhh you're okay now. You're with me"

"Paramedics should be there any minute now" Tom said over my earpiece.

 **One month later**

Maths. Forty minutes of mandatory torture. I used to joke around with Keri but since the _incident_ she hasn't been allowed in school because she was recovering. Mrs King was droning on about some algebra equation when I felt a buzzing in my pocket. "Right on cue Frank" I murmured. I looked at the other two and they nodded. We snuck out when Mrs King was looking at the board and ran to the caretakers store room. When we got to HQ Frank was at the table talking to…

"Keri!" I shouted

"Dan!" Keri ran round the table and slammed into my chest. Setting me off balance.

"Whoa!"

"Oh sorry I'm just so excited to be back!"

"We're all excited your back! Hey do you have a second?"

"Sure"

I pulled Keri into a corner while the others and Frank were talking.

"So you know The um the time when you err" I said quietly.

"Got shot" Keri finished.

"Um yeah. Do you remember any of it like anything I said?"

"Oh, yeah I do. I wanted to talk about it actually."

"You don't feel the same way. I'm sorry, I embarrassed you."

"No! That's not why I wanted to talk about it. It's because I _do_ feel the same way!"

"Really!"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk about where we are in our relationship because we're certainly more than friends!"

"Well why don't we take the next step?" I took a deep breath "Keri will you be my girlfriend?"

"Dan! Are you serious?!"

I nodded

"YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey! As you probably figured out from Chapter 1 this is my first FanFic as it was really bad so I tried to give you a really good chapter 2 because you deserve it. I love hearing your feedback and ideas so R &R and PM Thanks XX**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Keri P.O.V**

"Hey! Dan! Over here" I shouted over the playground.

Dan walked up to me, Tom and Aniesha. He slipped his arm around my waist as I leant into him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Whoa guys!" Aniesha exclaimed "Have I missed something?! You got together didn't you! OMG! You two are the cutest couple ever!"

Tom just smiled.

"Told you, you guys would make a great couple" he said.

"Yeah you did!" Dan said.

Dan ran up to Tom and caught him in a headlock. He rubbed Tom's head with his knuckles and let go of him. As soon as Dan turned his back Tom tackled him and they were play fighting like brothers for ages while me and Aniesha chatted before the bell rang for lessons.

 **Break**

"Hey Keri!" Dan said "Check this out!"

I walked over to him, Aniesha and Tom. Dan turned the ipad so that I could see it as well. They were watching a video of these guys doing parkour. Dan's specialty. I looked at the title of the video. **Epic Parkour Performed by The Guardian Runners.** They were good but I knew Dan was much better.

"They're good but you're twice as skilled Dan" I commented

"No I'm not! are you even watching the same video as me?!" Dan replied

"Yeah I am and I'm telling you, you are twice as good as them"

"I didn't know you were into all dis free running, mate" Lady J said "Why don't you give us a demo yeah?"

"Nah I'm good" Dan refused

"Aaawww Dan pleeeease" everyone begged

"Fine" Dan put his ipad in his bag and stepped up to the small wall behind us.

"Back-flip, back-flip…" everybody started chanting the they saw Mrs King walking up to us.

"Dan get down from there this instant, do you know how dangerous that is?!" She screeched.

Dan wasn't one to argue with the teachers so he got down but instead of walking off he said "I do know how dangerous it is Mrs King" He paused "if you're not trained properly and that is why I am perfectly safe"

"Burn!" Roly shouted

Mrs King shot him a warning glance "Daniel Morgan stop lying and talking back to me right now or you're in detention tonight!"

"Oh you think I'm lying do you?"

"Yes I do!"

Dan delayed for effect "You wanna bet? Roly give me your best music… loud!"

Roly started playing watchtower really loudly and Dan jumped up onto the wall again.

"Dan! Get… OH MY GOD!"

Dan did a flawless back flip off the wall and moved straight on to running up the wall of the school and flipping into his fall. Then ran towards Mrs King and ten meters in front of her did a front flip, turned into a back flip and did a series of back flips until he came up to Mrs king and twisted mid-air over her and landed without so much as wobble. The whole playground erupted into applause. Dan took a bow. I walked up to him

"I'm gonna tell you one more time to make sure you understood me ok. You are twice as good as the Guardian Runners!"

Dan swooped me into a huge bear hug that lifted me off my feet.

"And you couldn't be more right!" he agreed

I laughed.

"Why don't we make it totally official?" Dan said

"What?" I asked confused

"Us. Let's go on a date. A proper one" Dan smiled.

"Yeah let's" I said "I like movies"

"I'll buy the popcorn and tickets" Dan confirmed "I'll pick you up Friday at six?"

"Friday"

"Yeah!" Lady J screamed "Listen up people!" The whole playground turned their attention to Lady J. "Dan and Keri are going out! I'm officially a Deri fan!"

The whole playground started chanting "Deri! Deri!..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so this a really long chapter because I wanted to get the whole date in one chapter. Any way hope you LOVE it!**

 **LoveLuver XX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dan P.O.V.**

Friday 2:30

"Come on!" I cried

"What?" Tom asked

"It's two thirty and the bell hasn't rung yet"

"You do know school doesn't finish till three"

"Yeah I know. It's just I'm really nervous about my date with Keri. What if she thinks I'm lame or something"

Tom just stared at me.

"What?" I said

"It's just I'm finding hard to imagine you being lame"

"Alright I get what you're trying to say. Don't be nervous cause you're not lame"

"EXACTLY. But way to toot your horn"

"Shut up!"

Tom paused as if thinking if he should say something.

"Do you think Keri's had her first kiss?"

"Tom!"

"I was just wondering!" Tom said in his defence "You never know, you might be her first kiss. Have _you_ had your first kiss?"

I shook my head. Then turned back to the easy maths equations Mr Flatly had given us.

"You know Mr Flatly has given us the year seven maths papers look at the top of the sheet." I looked up and sure enough Tom was right but I carried on for a while before saying.

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?" Tom asked confused

"If Keri has had her first kiss"

Bring!

"Bye Tom!"

"See ya mate. Hey!... I'm calling you tomorrow tell me everything!"

"You got it!"

 **Tom P.O.V**

As I reached the gate I saw Keri and Aniesha walking very quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" Keri said "I've only got three hours to get ready! And that's including the time it takes to get to my place!"

I took out my and started videoing (It's always funny when Keri and Aniesha go into these rants about getting ready for things)

"You in a hurry I take it" I said "You know you've got more than enough time"

"Are you mad Tom!?" Aniesha said

"Three hours is not nearly enough time!" Keri finished

"You know it's really cute how you finish each other's sentences" I joked

"Tom take this seriously!" Aniesha scalded

"I've got to have a shower and brush my teeth!"

"Then she's got to get into her super cute red dress making sure it looks perfect!"

"After that I've got to do my hair – with Aniesha's help – and then I've got to do my beauty treatments!"

"Then we've got to do her nails AND her make up!"

"ALL IN THREE HOURS!" They finished together.

 **Dan's P.O.V.**

Friday 3:30

I walked into the house and I must have been grinning or had a spring in my step or something because my older brother said

"You look unusually cheery"

"Do I?" I said as I sat on the sofa in the living room. My brother leant on the back of the sofa opposite the one I was sitting on. Suddenly James' (My brother) face cracked into a smirk.

"Is it a girl" he said

"Yeah" James jumped over the back of the sofa using one arm to guide him over and sat in front of me. He looked at me expectantly.

"I've got a date with the most amazing girl" I said

"What's her name?"

"Keri"

"Is she pretty?"

"It doesn't matter to me as long as she's, well _her"_

James looked at me as if to say _that's not an answer to my question_

"Ok fine yeah"

"I knew it!" he screamed in triumph "Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah"

I took out my phone and found a selfie of me and Keri in the school playground. I passed it to James he looked at it a moment and flicked to the next pic on my phone. It was another selfie of me and Keri but this time Keri had stood on her tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek as we were taking it.

"Dude she's a catch" James said

"Yeah she's beautiful"

"JAMES!" came a voice from upstairs

"What Mum?!" James shouted back up

"Is Dan home from school yet!?"

"Yeah Mum!" I shouted

Mum walked down the stairs and saw me and James sitting in the living room. She looked as if she'd been smacked.

"Are you two honestly TALKING!? Not play fighting or wrestling or fighting in any way!?"

"Yeah Mum" James said "We're having a talk about _girls._ Aren't we little bro?

"Oh and why is that?" Mum pressed

"Dan here has got himself a girlfriend"

"OH MY GOODNESS! MY LITTLE DANNY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

"And they're going on a date to night" James continued

"Oh Dan! Tell me all about her! Is she pretty?"

"You tell me" James said he showed Mum the picture of Keri kissing my cheek then flicked back to the original.

"Right wish we could stay and chat but Dan needs to get ready for his _date_ and I'm going to help him look splendid!"

James took my shoulders and guided me to my room

When we got there I said

"Nice work getting us out of _that_ one"

My phone buzzed in James' hand.

"That's for you" he said handing it to me

I looked at it. Tom had sent me a video of Keri and Aniesha

"What is it?" James asked

"Tom sent me a video of Keri and Aniesha"

"Your girlfriend"

"Yeah and her bff as they say"

"Got it Big Fat Friend"

I hit play

 **"You in a hurry I take it" Tom said "You know you've got more than enough time till six"**

 **"Are you mad Tom!?" Aniesha said**

 **"Three hours is not nearly enough time!" Keri finished**

 **"You know it's really cute how you finish each other's sentences" Tom joked**

 **"Tom take this seriously!" Aniesha scalded**

 **"I've got to have a shower and brush my teeth!"**

 **"Then she's got to get into her super cute red dress making sure it looks perfect!"**

 **"After that I've got to do my hair – with Aniesha's help – and then I've got to do my beauty treatments!"**

 **"Then we've got to do her nails AND her make up!"**

 **"ALL IN THREE HOURS!" They finished together.**

"I will never understand girls" James said "They're like a whole different species to us!"

"They probably are" I agreed

"What time is it?"

"Four why?"

"Have you picked what your gonna wear?"

"No"

"What time are you picking her up?"

"Six… wait how did you know I was picking her up?"

"Brothers instinct. Two hours, two hours." James paced the room and rubbed his face "Right in the shower wash your hair twice, shave, not too much after shave, God forbid you forget to brush your teeth, use mouth wash and bring some mints with you when you go." He ushered me into the bath room and shut the door "I'll have a look in your wardrobe for something for you to wear."

"Wait are you actually _helping_ me!?"

"Duh, when it comes to girls us guys need to help each other out, it's a no brainer!"

When I got out the bathroom James had five outfits laid out.

"Right I didn't know what you wanted to tell Keri through your clothes so I got a few that I think might work" James said getting straight to the point. "So, I've got… Intelligent"

He held up a checked school shirt sort of thing and those light brown trousers Dad would wear.

"No"

"Ok. What about cool"

He held up a black t-shirt jeans and a baseball jacket

"Maybe"

"Rebel"

James held up his studded leather jacket, jeans with that chain that hangs from your waist line and a rock band t-shirt.

"Defiantly not"

"Cute"

He held up a t-shirt, hoodie, baseball hat and joggers.

"No"

"Aaahhh what about hunky"

He held up a tight white t-shirt, dark jeans and my black leather jacket.

"Yes"

"I think so too. Well get dressed then!"

When I was dressed James came in to make sure it was the _right_ outfit.

"It really shows off your muscles Keri will love that" he had commented

Once it had been given his approval he said

"Hair"

"What about it?" I said

"Style it"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Ugh let me do it"

By the time James was done tugging my hair this way and that it was time to go pick Keri up and she lives FIVE minutes away.

"Go get her tiger" James said

By the time I go to her front door I was pretty much terrified. _So this is it_ I thought. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hi" Keri said

I just stared. She was gorgeous in her red dress that reached just above her knees, black cardigain and her black pumps.

"What" Keri giggled

"You look beautiful" I said

"You're looking good as well"

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

When we got to the cinema we chose to watch The Hunger Games Mocking Jay Part 2 and when a character died Keri cried along with all the other girls. At the scary parts Keri would grab my arm cuddle into me. I actually kinda liked it. After the movie we got something to eat at pizza express. Keri had margarita and I had peperoni. As our date came to an end I walked Keri home. About half way there I started to feel Keri shivering.

"You're shivering" I said

"I-I'm not c-c-cold" she replied

"Here take my jacket"

I wrapped my jacket over Keri's shoulders, she smiled.

 **Keri's P.O.V.**

We had walked a little more before I said

"I had a great time"

"I had a great time too" Dan agreed

"You should have let me pay for somethi…" I never got to finish her sentence because Dan interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it, I _wanted_ to"

"Thanks for everything"

"You don't need to say thanks"

"I _wanted_ to" I joked

"You know your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight, I could get lost in them for hours"

"You say the most romantic things Dan"

By now we were outside my house. I looked up at him. We stared into each-other's eyes for a while, then I noticed Dan's head moving closer to mine and I found my head moving forwards as well. My lips touched Dan's and instantly I knew he was the one for me. The kiss was soft and caring but there was so much passion behind it. I ran my fingers through Dan's blond hair and lent into his strong chest. His hands were on my hips, holding me gently. After a few moments I pulled back and Dan lent forward so his lips ticked my ear.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

"You better go in"

"Yeah" I took off his jacket and started to hand it back to him.

"Keep it" he said

"You sure?"

"Yeah when you look at it you'll remember me whether I'm around or not"

I gave Dan one more kiss and whispered in his ear "that was the best first kiss ever" then walked up to my front door and went inside.

 **Dan's P.O.V.**

"Yes!" I said as I walked through my front door

"How was it?" James asked immediately

"Amazing!"

"Where's your coat?"

"I gave to Keri"

"Dude you know what you're doing! Wait what's that on your lips?"

"What?" I lifted my hand and felt my lips with my fingertips. They were slightly sticky

"Is that _lip-gloss!?"_

"Probably"

"You _kissed!?"_

"Yeah" I said half asleep

I lied down on the sofa and the last thing I remember is James putting a blanket over me and saying

"Nice job little bro"


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys so this is NOT a chapter it's just a quick alert that I have changed my username to CouplesShipper13 if you preferred my last one LoveLuver tell me and if you prefer this one also tell me which ever one gets most votes will stay.**

 **Thanks Loads**

 **CouplesShipper or LoveLuver xx**

 **Follow your dreams and dream BIG!**


	5. New fanfic notice

**Hey guys!**

 **So I know I haven't been posting for a RREEAALLYY long time and I've pretty much fallen off the face of the earth but I just want to tell you about a new fanfic I've been writing for Young Dracula and if you ship Vlarin then it's perfect for you. It's called "I will always protect you" and it's basically a love story between Erin and Vlad. There are definitely some really cute/romantic scenes between Erin and Vlad and is totally your cup of tea if you love romance.**

 **CouplesShipper13 over and out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n i virtually disappeared and i'm really sorry. I'm not even going to try and justify it. I'm really really sorry**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Monday**

 **Keri's P.O.V.**

"Soooooo" Aniesha said "how'd it go?"

"Amazing! I've been waiting all weekend to tell you" I said

"Tell me everything right from the start! I want deets!"

"Well…He was wearing his leather jacket, dark jeans and tight t-shirt that really showed off his muscles"

"Oh my _God!_ He must have looked totally buff!"

I nodded "Anyway we watched Mocking Jay part 2 and this really scary part I grabbed Dan's arm and cuddled into him. I think he kinda liked it. After the movie Dan bought dinner at pizza express. Then he walked me home. About half way I started to get cold I tried not to shiver but Dan noticed and guess what he did!"

"What?"

"He _gave_ me his coat like to _keep_ "

"OMG! He is totally in love with you!"

"It gets better!"

"Can it!?"

"We kissed!"

"Scream! What was it like? Is he a good kisser!?"

"It was the best feeling I've felt in my life. The kiss was soft but you could feel so much passion behind it"

"AAWW that is so sweet"

"As soon as our lips touched I knew he was the one. It was the best first kiss ever."

"Wait DAN was your first kiss!?"

"Yeah and that was the thing I love most about it"

"That is the most romantic thing said ever!"

"Not as romantic as something Dan said to me"

"What was it?"

I opened my mouth to say it but when I spoke I sounded _exactly_ like Dan

 _"You know your eyes look beautiful in the moonlight"_

"Dan! you scared me!" I screamed

"Sorry babe" He said wrapping his arms round me

"Oh babe, that's new; I like it"

Dan smiled

"I'll give you two some space" Aniesha said

"Don't worry" Dan said "We need to go to classes anyway"

"Or not" I held up my communicator. It was flashing.

 **Dan's P.O.V**

"Agents I know it's been a while but we have a very important mission for you" Frank turned to our holographic screen "someone has broken into this military base and stolen two capture rays"

"Wow those things are well freaky" Tom said "I want one"

"The only cctv they could capture of the thieves was this. A video of someone doing a flip"

"Hey isn't that the same move as that Guardian peppy people"

"Guardian runners"

Tom analysed each move the one from the YouTube video and the one from the cctv.

"It's an exact match" Tom announced

"Anybody can do that move anyway" I defended

"Dan, Keri I want you to find them doesn't matter how Dan join them or something anything that will get you to their base or whatever they call it."

 **In the street**

I was following Keri getting ready to "mug" her to get the guardian runners here. I saw the cctv camera and that was my que. I looked behind me acting suspiciously then put on my mask and started jogging towards Keri then grabbed her hand bag. She resisted for a minute then let it go and I started sprinting she chased but couldn't run very fast since she was in heels. As I turned right onto some stairs the guardian runners turned up. Perfect. I threw the hand bag in a bush and pulled out my best moves before letting the corner me.

"What you standing there for" one of them said

The guy to the right of the one that spoke took off my mask.

"It's always the pretty ones"

At that moment Keri appeared holding her heels in one hand.

"Guardian Runners at your service"

"Are these the guys you want to join Dan?" Keri asked

"Wait, you didn't _actually_ mug her"

"We only did this to meet you. Why would I mu…" I started

Out the corner of my eye I saw one of the runners get a bit closer to Keri than friendly and Keri looked slightly uncomfortable. I stepped in-between him and Keri.

"As I was saying" I said "Why would I mug my girlfriend"

The runner stepped back.

"We want to do what you do" Keri said regaining her confidence now that I was nearer. She still gave the runner a timid glance.

"So does everyone but no"

"Wait" One of the runners took her mask off "Sorry about Lloyd he can be a bit cautious my name's Sky _captain_ of the runners. Nice moves"

"Thanks" I said

"So would you do everything we say? Live by our rules and act on our orders without question?"

"Free-running isn't about following it's about living your own way. Question everything"

"We're heading back to the hideout if you can follow us, if you can keep up, then maybe we can talk runners no rules!"

They ran off and I started to follow.

"Dan!" Keri said "Wait for me!"

"I've got to go or we'll lose them I'll see you later promise" I kissed Keri's forehead and ran in the direction the runners were running.


End file.
